Lotus
by abbyroxs100
Summary: After Alister's death, Lara sets out on a quest to find a way to bring back her friend, college, and her unspoken lover. Will a journey to India be the answer? Lara can only hope. LCxAF  post-Underworld. REWRITE of Chapter 3 up!
1. In Your Tears a Lotus Flower Blooms

A/N: I have been a huge fan of the Tomb Raider games ever since I got a PS2, and I believe them to be the most fantastic games out there. I love Alister, and yes when I first played Underworld I might have cried when Alister died. It was just so tragic especially since he is my favorite character. BUT FEAR NOT my fellow Alister lovers; Lara returns for one last time to save the most awesome character ever!

**In Your Tears a Lotus Flower Blooms**

"_I'll meet you in…Avalon." _

His dying words.

His dying words that echo through my head all day and night, the words that brought me many sleepless nights. I toss and turn thinking about what I could have done to save to him, what words I never said to him. It had been a week since I had found Avalon, and making all these funeral arrangements for my dear friend, who I had developed strong feelings for wasn't helping. There had to be a way, there was always a way.

"Lara, you need to get some sleep," Zip tried to pry me away from my research for the twelfth time that night.

"I can't, Zip, I know there is a way. There has to be," I turned my head towards him with unshed tears in my eyes. I refused to cry because I knew Alister would be back with me with time.

"You are just making this whole situation harder on yourself. Let's just plan the funeral, and move on,"

"No, Zip, I am making myself feel better because he will back in his smart suits and his goofy glasses soon enough. I need to tell him, Zip, I just need to tell him one thing," I felt a hot tear roll down my face as Zip walked around to my side.

"Lara, we all knew how you two felt about each other whether you admitted to each other or not. Both of you knew that you cared deeply for each other, and that was enough for you two. You have to let him rest in peace though; Lara, no magical staff or enchanted flower is going to help," I looked at Zip. "Lara, what are you thinking?"

"Have you ever heard of the Hindu god, Vishnu?"

"Lara, no, we are not going to some temple to find some artifact that may or may not do anything. You need to stop getting your hopes up," I could see in Zip's face that was he concerned but also really annoyed. I refused to drop this subject because Alister was more than just my friend, he was the man I had fallen in love with after twelve years of knowing each other, and that was not going to be ripped away from me so easily.

"Zip, you cannot talk me out of this,"

"Please, Lara, just stop," He looked at me with pleading eyes, "do not put any more stress on Winston and I, please just stop,"

"I can't, Zip," The tears had finally fallen, "I need him to know that I love him." I regained my composer, and began my research on Vishnu as I heard Zip walk while closing the tech room's door behind him.

After five hours of research I had some to the conclusion that I was in search of Vishnu's lotus and conch. Vishnu was the preserver or sustainer of life and the lotus flower in the Hindu religion represents birth or rebirth, and they also believe the soul dwells within in the bloom. The conch represents life because it has life-giving waters coming out of it. I figured since there were many temples honoring Vishnu, I figured I would visit them one by one, that way if one them is not what I am looking for I figured I would at least get a bit of culture on the way. I decided to start at Badrinath Temple, and work my way down the list ending in the second and third Badami Cave Temples, which I believed where the most likely candidates.

"Ms. Croft," Winston walked into the lab.

"Yes, Winston?" I looked up at him.

"I think you need to go to sleep or at least get something to eat. You have been sitting at this computer for the last two days,"

"Winston, what I need is a plane to Badrinath, India,"

"Ms. Croft, you are not supposed to be planning for Sir Fletcher's funeral?" I stood up, and walked up to Winston.

"There won't need to be a funeral if I get what I am looking for." I walked out of the tech room with a mission to get to India, and to get back as fast as possible because if I have to be without him any longer, I think I will go mad. I dawned a black outfit, and looked behind me as I stood in Croft Manor's entrance to see Winston with the look of compassion and concern that I had known since I was child, but in this moment they did not affect me like they normally did. I would not go running to him like I had, I was a woman now who made her own decision. I had made mine, and I was always told I was stubborn.

"Lara, please reconsider," I turned to my left to see Zip.

"I can't, Zip,"

"Well, I'll be on the headset if you ever need me," I looked at him, and took his hand.

"I will always need you." He leaned in for a hug, and he held me tightly. I broke away, and walked into the English night with more determination I had never felt.

"Vengo, Alister*. I promise you that I am coming for you," I whispered to myself as I looked up at the stars secretly wishing to them.

*Vengo, Alister means in Italian, "I'm coming, Alister." Since Alister is a student at the University of Oxford in Italy, I think he would know Italian.

I hope you all enjoyed this. I have done a lot of research on the Hindu religion, their god, Vishnu, and temples, but I can never be 100 percent certain that all my research is correct. I am sorry if it is not, and if it offends anyone it is not my intention. Also if you have more information you can give me, which would be lovely, or how you would like the story to pan out that would also be lovely.

Forever with my love,

Jamie Brie Simpson


	2. In the Nightmare the Lotus Flower Closes

A/N: On to chapter two!

**In the Nightmare the Lotus Flower Closes**

I don't know when I fell asleep on the jet, but it happened though. My memories of Alister's voice whispering in my ear congratulations on a job well done or his breath on my ear as he hugged me good night or good luck had lulled me to sleep.

A shadow figure walked towards me setting their glass on the table next to me. The clinking of the glass and ice slowly brought me out of my sleep. I suddenly felt hot breath on my ear, as the figure bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Lara, love, it is time to wake up. You were having a nightmare," My eyelids fluttered open to be greeted by the beautiful face of Alister.

"Alister!" I grabbed his face, and rested my forehead against his as tears ran down my face, "I thought you were gone,"

"Lara it was probably just your nightmare. Here touch me, I am real," He smiled as he grasped my hand and brought it to his face. I ran my fingers down his freshly shaven face, and a smile spread across my face as well.

"It is you, Alister, it really is you!" I jumped into his arms, and it felt like I was finally home. My home had been in his arms this whole time.

"Umph!" Alister stumbled backwards as I jumped on him, as he regained his balance he started to laugh. "Oh Lara, there is something I have to tell you," I backed away from him as he took my hands.

"What is it, Alister?"

"Over the last twelve years, I feel like our friendship has grown into so much more," This was it he was finally going to tell me what I had been longing for, for five years.

"Go on,"

"I think I have fallen hopelessly in love you," I couldn't tell you what my face looked like, but I could probably guess that I was beaming with so much joy.

"Really? You love me?" I looked down the ground, blushing. Alister placed his had underneath my chin, and raised my face so I would be looking at him.

"Yes, Lara, I do," Alister leant down and just as our lips were about to touch, Alister's hands wrapped around my throat and pushed me against the wall. He lifted me up so high that my feet didn't touch the ground.

"Yes, Lara I do, but obviously you don't," I struggled against his grasp.

"Ali…Alister…wh…what…are you do…doing?" I gasped for breathe.

"When I said I will see you in Avalon, I didn't mean you would be alive when we meet again. Goodbye, Lara." Alister drew a knife from his side, and plunged it into my stomach.

I awoke abruptly looking around the cabin frantically. It had been a dream; it had all been a dream. In one way I was relieved, but in another way I was disappointed. I touched where the knife had been plunged in, to find no blood seeping through. I took in a huge breathe, and to my surprise I found Alister's cologne wafting through the air.

"What the…" I turned to where Alister had first appeared in my dream to see a glass of brandy sitting next to me. "Well this is interesting."

A/N: duh duh duuuuuh! Guess you guys have to keep reading to find out what is going on. Sorry it was a short chapter, but we needed a scene to get her to India! Review please

3 Jamie


	3. Lakshmi Lotus

**A:N/ I am SO sorry that I have not been updating, this summer was super hectic with summer classes and moving back to college this week. I have a week until my classes start, so I am going to start typing up a lot of chapters for all my stories because I feel like a slacker (which I am). Enjoy this chapter, it is just a rewrite, just so you know, this chapter is rated M**

* * *

**RATED M: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER**

**Lakshmi Lotus**

Three weeks of searching six of the seven temples in India, and I was slowly starting to believe that I had misread the myth and I was really on this quest because of heart break instead of answers. Was I on a quest fueled by anger because a Doppelganger took away the only person who had ever gotten close to me after my father passed? Was I on a quest for revenge which was never something I felt compelled to do even after my father's death? I walked through the streets of Badami which was where the last of temples were.

"Please, if there is a God, any God, please let this be it," I pleaded as I look towards the heavens.

I walked towards the Badami Cave Temples with my sanity hanging by a thread, hoping that these were the temples I had been searching for. I walked into the second cave, one of the five that were dedicated to Vishnu, the other was the third.

"Zip, can you hear me?" I whispered into my headset.

"Yes, Laura, I can," I heard in response. I breathed a sigh of relief because he was on the other end still. "I might not like this quest of yours, Laura, but I still need to make sure you are safe,"

"Thank you, Zip,"

"It's not a problem, ok where are you?"

"I am in Badami, in the second cave,"

"Ok, I'm researching them now. It appears that the second and third caves are dedicated to the god, Vishnu." I turned on my camera in my glasses, so Zip could see what I could see. I walked around the temple, and looked at the artwork the covered the walls.

"It's so beautiful, Zip,"

"That it is, Lara, but I don't think anything is in this cave, I think you should move on to the third,"

"I think you are right," I stepped out of the cave, and walked to the third. With little success in the third, I sat on the steps of the cave, and placed my head in my lap.

"I'm sorry I put you through this, Zip," I mumbled into the headset.

"Lara, there is still a chance,"

"No, these are the only caves that honor Vishnu,"

"There is a fifth," I raised my head.

"There is a fifth?"

"It's closer to the river's mouth," I pushed up my body with what little strength I had, and made my way over to the fifth cave. It had no people near, and the opening was small enough for me to squeeze in on my hand and knees. As I crawled my way through the opening, I felt the rocks on the cave cutting up my knees. I emerged on the other side to a tunnel leading deeper into the mountain, not another temple.

"Zip, do you see this?" I just heard static on the other end, "Looks like I will be doing this solo." I looked down so see my knee was bleeding profusely. "Shit!" I sat down, and reached into my backpack to grab my first aid kit.

"Ok, Lara, time to press on," I got up after bandaging up my knee. I continued down the tunnel with just observing rock after rock.

"Well this seems like it is going nowhere," That's when I stopped to hear the sound of running water. I walked another thirty feet to find a hot spring. "Now what are you doing here?" I walked up the spring, and breathed a sigh of relief.

शुद्ध अपने आप के लिए इस वसंत ऋतु में पूरे शरीर के बारे में हैं पवित्र मंदिर में प्रवेश

(Cleanse your whole body in this spring for you are about to enter the sacred temple)

Not wanting to disrespect, I stripped my clothes off my sore body, and slid into the spring. I felt the warm water bringing relief to my sore joints and loosening my muscles. I closed my eyes, and I heard what sounded like someone else had slipped into the spring with me. I opened my eyes to see that no one was there. I went underwater, too, to again see nothing.

"Odd, I swear I heard someone," I thought to myself as I resurfaced. I closed my eyes again, and felt myself slowly falling asleep. I awoke suddenly to the wet flesh of someone else sitting behind me. They placed their hands on my shoulders, and began to massage them.

"Why are you so tense, Lara?" I knew that British accent; I turned to see Alister behind me.

"Alister?" I looked at him in disbelief, but you think after the third time seeing him after his death I would be last surprise.

"Lara," He smiled.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"Well to see you, silly woman," He scooted up towards me to the point where our noses were touching.

"Alister," I brought my hand up towards his face, stroking his clean shaven face. He placed his hand on top of mine, and kissed my palm. He continued up my arm to my neck. He latched onto my neck, and I breathed a sigh of pleasure. He laughed, and he looked into my eyes before placing a kiss on my lips. They were exactly as I imagined, soft, as the kiss became more passionate I became more and more aware that we were naked and in a cleansing spring. As if he had read my mind, he lifted me up and placed me on the cave floor.

"Lara," His hot breathe tickled my lips as his lips continued down my body. He stopped at my breast, and began playing with my left nipple. He licked it and as he watched me squirm underneath him, he began to suck on it while playing with the right. "Do you like that, Lara? It appears to me that you do." I felt my myself becoming wet. "I know you were taught manners, Lara, it is rude not to answer a question when asked."

"Yes, Alister," He laughed as he continued his assault on my breast. I kept squirming underneath him, and I grabbed his face and brought it back to mine. I had longed to kiss this man for years, and as long as I had him right now I was going to do what I had been longing to do. He took my hands and pinned them above my head with one of his. I was strangely turned on by this.

"My Lara," He began to nibble on my ear. I shivered as I felt his hand slowly drift downward until he reached an area that longed for him. "Well, Lara, you are all wet," He giggled as he attacked my lips with his own, and stroked me. I whimpered because of the sheer passion he was brewing inside of me. I felt his finger entering me, one, followed by two, finally by three.

"Alister, please,"

"Please what, Lara?" His lips were once again on my neck, no doubt leaving a mark, as though to mark me as his own.

"I need you inside of me, Alister," His fingers left me, and wiped my juices onto my stomach.

"As you wish my princess," His eyes locked with mine as he guided himself into me. I heard him sigh as he stretched me to make him fi, my legs encircled around his back keeping him deep inside me. It had been a while since I had been with someone, and it did sting a little. Alister whispered sweet nothings into my ear as he comforted me though what little pain I felt.

"Alister, it's ok," He began moving inside of me, and it felt so perfect. His speed began to increase and the floor of the cave began to tear at my back.

"Oh, Lara,"'

"Alister, faster!" I ordered.

"With pleasure," As our speed increased, the sound of our flesh slapping together increased, as did the sighs of pleasure. He leaned down, and locked my lips in a passionate kiss. His trusts became harder and felt as though they were going deeper inside of me. I felt myself reaching my point, so I grabbed Alister's face to bring even closer to me.

"Alister, I'm cuming," I felt him increase his speed even more which I didn't believe was possible, and I finally hit the point.

"Alister!" Alister's thrusts slowed to a halt, and I felt a warm liquid fill me. I closed my eyes, and the pain of my back sank in. I opened my eyes, to an empty cave.

"Alister?" I looked around to see that I had just fallen asleep in the spring. I sighed, these visions of Alister were really getting to me. I went to stand to a pain ripping through my back. I looked to see that my back had gashes running down from what I could see.

"What the…?" I quickly got dressed knowing that I was on the right path the getting Alister back.

* * *

**A/N: So I rewrote this chapter because I did not like how the ending panned out, but seriously guys this is a rated M story for a reason. I also am really trying not to offend anyone here, but it is really hard since different things offend different people.**

**With all my love,**

**Jamie Brie**


End file.
